pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:MeSweetDream/3
hola mika com estas jejejeeje... soy Jccm19 solo queria saludarte en tu wikia [[Usuario:Jccm19|'Entrenador']]Guay[[User blog:Jccm19|'José']] 06:09 9 jun 2010 (UTC) Mikaaaaa He entrado en el xat y no hay nadie... ¿Te acabas de ir? Miku Mejoras He hecho unas mejoras en la novela, acuerdate de mirarlas Victor Gracias por firmarmeee!!! Que muchas gracias x firmarme en mi perfil!!! ¿Podemos ser amigos? ºNicopriº 19:12 13 jun 2010 (UTC) Mikaaaaa T_T hermanaaaaaaaaa max ya se fue del xat, ven porfa me siento sola... Miku 17:11 17 jun 2010 (UTC) Lo Recuerdas Bueno Solo recuerdo ke te inscribiste en un reality llamado el reto en la segunda temporada xP bueno ya se acerca y el especial saldra el viernes solo te recuerdo muy pronto tendras tu momento de gloria en el reto xPP =D.Nicolas 17:04:21 jun 2010 Mmm... pues ioo no sé cuál sea el problema... si me pudieras decir iien cuál es, t lo arreglo... Pokémon mundo misterioso: Equipo de rescate Aguila ↜☠ мιкυυ н. ☠↝ ≈ ♬ тєℓℓ мє ωнαт ι ωαηηα нєαя ♪ 14:57 23 jun 2010 (UTC) mira , te he creado el personaje de vocaloid , Mika! Como ya sabes , vos no tenes ningun personaje O.o Por eso , me sentí mal y te cree a *redoble de tambores* ¡MIKA HATSUNE! Archivo:Mika_Hatsune_de_munchy_para_maya1999.png ¡Espero que te guste! Me lo he currado toda la mañana! [[User:Munchlax-code|'Buffy']] [[Usuario discusión:Munchlax-code|'The VampireSlayer']] 09:21 24 jun 2010 (UTC) uuuuuuuuuuuuuuups... me ekivoke anteeeees..... ¡fallo miooooooo! es *redoble de tambores* ¡MIKU ZATSUNE*! Modifike el nombre d abajo Archivo:Mika_Zatsune_de_Munchy_para_Maya1999.png spero k t guste [[User:Munchlax-code|'Buffy']] [[Usuario discusión:Munchlax-code|'The VampireSlayer']] 09:26 24 jun 2010 (UTC) Por supuestooo!!! Claro, como no! Para eso están los amigos, casi todo el perfil lo cogí de trozos de otras páginas de mis amigos! Copiatela, kerés?-- ºNicopriº 14:39 28 jun 2010 (UTC) ¡Perdón,lo siento! A venido a darte la noticia Shine,porque estoy ocupada.=) thumb|left Shine:Mi creadora dice que lo siente mucho,que ella pensaba que podía editar cualquier persona,y Q te trae algo como petición de perdón. thumb|left ¡oh yeah,amigas! Siguo estando ocupada así q lo dirá Diego. thumb|left Diego:Las dos chicas taba ocupadas...Bueno,Julieta dice que gracias por perdonarla y que le encantaría que fueran amigas. thumb|left Flora:*furiosa*Era mi turno de hablar.Grrrrrr...¡¡¡Toma esto!!! *Parte censurada por exceso de sangre y heridas*-_- La placa! Podrias hacer la placa de El camino de un entrenador idiota, Me gustaria que salieran Rojo y Azul de OCPA ''Victor'''' ''Apuntate! 14:12 30 jun 2010 (UTC)' Mikaa!! No t vayaas a iir!! t diigoo xk como a esta hora siempre t veo conectada i no estás... no t vayas, xk jc se va a ir xk le kitan el internet sus papás i no qreo k él haya qeriidoo insultarte ni nada, seguro ia se le pasóo, así k si t ibas a ir, please, no lo aagas uwu"! '↜☠ ανяιℓ ☠↝ ≈ ♬ нιмє ♪' 16:56 30 jun 2010 (UTC) Donde estas? En que chat estas? Que no encuentro a nadie... :-( [[User:Eco1003|''Victor]]'' ''Apuntate! 13:04 7 jul 2010 (UTC)' Perdoname Mika..... perdon por enfadarme el otro dia, esque odio que las cosas no salgan como queria y me fui porque tenia verguenza y no sabia que decir. ¿Porfavor perdoname? Archivo:Perdon_Mika.png Victoria3 Victoria3 12:05 8 jul 2010 (UTC) Mi amiga maya Tyu siempre me apoyas y nunca me has traicionado , te quiero muchisimo , ¡ERES MI MEJOR AMIGA! Por eso te he hecho un rregalito de mi parte (lo ize con el paint sai ese) Archivo:Para_maya.png y mi nueva firma: [[User:Ditto12|'David Villa ]][[Usuario discusión:Ditto12|'s Dance;" _rte_style="color:Yellow; font-family:Alfredo's Dance;" _rte_attribs=" style=color:Yellow; font-family:Alfredo's Dance;">¡ESPAÑAAAA!]] 11:09 12 jul 2010 (UTC) Hola Maya =) ¿que tal?--Diana8 14:58 19 jul 2010 (UTC)Diana8 ¿Amiga,tal vez? Es que quería que fuéramos amigas.¡Soy IKARISHIPPING 100%! thumb|left|¡Este dibujo es una preciosidad! ¡Que corte! Jeje,perdón.Fallo mío.¡Es que intentaba hacer más amigos!¡Lo siento!^_- thumb|left|Esta soy yo ahora Consejo ¿Me harías un favorcillo?¡Porfiii(si sabes) dime como puedo poner blingees que e hecho!Es que dice algo como que no tiene extensión...¡Y no tengo la menor idea de qué es eso!¡Es que le e hecho un blingee a una persona y quiero ponerlo! ¡La quinta generación nos espera! No entendi Sí,se subir un archivo.¿Pero que es eso de subirlo gif? Por cierto,por tu atención y amabilidad te doy...(redoble de tambores) thumb|left ¡Tcharans!¡Un huevito de riolu hecho por mi en el paint!-Sí,se que no es PERFECTO pero bueno-¡Espero que te guste! ¡La quinta generación nos espera! Mikaa! En un futuro planeo hacer una novela de hermanas entonces encesito que te pongas de acuerdo con Mkuz ya que ustedes son las que vienen de una misma familia Una habilidad muy especial: Por ejemplo, mi personaje tendria super fuerza. Una breve descripción de como eres: Osea, como eres. SI te deprimes siempres o si eres muy feliz. Y tu mini historia: Osea mas o menos de que familias provines y como es que llegaste a la casa. Si quieres puedes poner una imagen '''Gumi-chan ~o~ ¿Me van a decir algo? ¡Diganlo Aqui! '''17:19 20 jul 2010 (UTC) ¡¡¡¡999999999999999999999999999 Gacias!!!! ¡Muchísimas gracias!¡Mira el primer blingee que es subido!¡Es para tí en señal de agradecimiento eterno! thumb|left|¡Gracias por todo! Weno... És esta tu firma nueva: [[User:Maya1999|╰☆╮✿↔мιka☆ąños_10↔✿╰☆╮']] [[Usuario discusión:Maya1999|'Tik Tok♪']] Espero k te guste [[User:KaraKent|'♥ω♥Kaяa Kent ♥ω♥']] [[Usuario discusión:KaraKent|'s Dance;" _rte_style="color:HotPink; font-family:Alfredo's Dance;" _rte_attribs=" style=color:HotPink; font-family:Alfredo's Dance;">'The Boys Are Back - Everyday♪']] 09:35 24 jul 2010 (UTC) Feliz cumpleaños! Feliz cumpleaños!(Perdon por no decirtelo hoy hace 10 horas es que se me olvido xD) no tengo ninguna imagen por si quieres -,- por que...recien me paro xD bueno pasala bien =D -- 18:36 25 jul 2010 (UTC) Happy birthday feliz cumple mika,se que te lo dije en el chat,pero quería que se quedará grabado X3 he pensado que como regalito,podía dedicarle un episodio especial a tu personaje de mi novela,¿que te parece? feliz cumpleeeeee n_n usuario:Azelfito-345Archivo:Keroro37b.gif presente el explorador Piruru de la tropa Veroro·soy el único Soldado de asalto con vara de Belcebu Archivo:Keroro26a.gif 18:48 25 jul 2010 (UTC) Happy B day Yamine Aku! Me retrasé un dia pork el fin de semana me castigaron sin ordenador :( Aki tienes tu regalo: Archivo:Happy_Bday_Mika_de_tu_amiga_Kara.jpg Espero k t guste: ¡Y K CUMPLAS MUCHOS MÁS! ^^ [[User:KaraKent|'♥ω♥Kaяa Kent ♥ω♥']] [[Usuario discusión:KaraKent|'s Dance;" _rte_style="color:HotPink; font-family:Alfredo's Dance;" _rte_attribs=" style=color:HotPink; font-family:Alfredo's Dance;">'The Boys Are Back - Everyday♪']] 08:15 26 jul 2010 (UTC) Estoooooooooooooooo lo siento mika no sabia que no se podian poner imagenes de deviandart en la wiki yo las buscaba en google y no sabia si eran de deviandart o no . lo siento mucho no volvera a ocurrir nunca mas lo prometo pero porfiiiiii perdon perdon perdon Estoooooooooooooooo lo siento mika no sabia que no se podian poner imagenes de deviandart en la wiki yo las buscaba en google y no sabia si eran de deviandart o no . lo siento mucho no volvera a ocurrir nunca mas lo prometo pero porfiiiiii perdon perdon perdonchirorilla que kere tenr amigos =3 08:42 27 jul 2010 (UTC) Oye tu x3 Oye tu hermana xD, conque la Kristal no se pude conectar pues... me mando de palomita mensajera xDD... Nee bueno ahi va su mensaje y tu regalo d cumple d Kristal: Kristal:Ahemm Dear Mika u,u xD Lamento no haber podido estar en tu cumpleaños pero Karen me secuestro xD Te queria dar algo superfantabuloso (?) pero no ve tiempo asi que conformate con este neko raro que he hecho solo para ti (y para Red xD) ~ Miku BRS Archivo:MikaahHBD-Kat.jpg Y ahora yo ¬¬ xD: No pude colorear... En fin u.ù... Archivo:Regalo_Mika.jpg Proximamente coloreado y mejorado x3, pero por fin adopte la tinta china en el sai!! Siento este desastre no tuve tiempo ni tengo u.u, como sabes me tengo k ir a mi pueblo el agosto y quizà no tengo internet por eso no me dio tiempo ni tengo! --Mikuz-chan o quizà... Lin Haine? 19:00 27 jul 2010 (UTC) En serio? Tu , kieres ser , mi amiga? Valeeee! Archivo:Cara_feliz_de_Cyndaquil.png Cindyaquil 11:08 28 jul 2010 (UTC) ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡YA ME E INSCRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LO e echo todo gracias a ti eres la mejor Archivo:Miku_Hatsun.jpgchirorilla que kere tenr amigos =3 19:47 30 jul 2010 (UTC) u.u ok bno ok ntp aorita lo cambio sorry no lo avia visto... solo k el sprite nadie lo tenia ee fue un error tuiio hehe n.nu crazy kagamine 22:13 30 jul 2010 (UTC) Uuenas. No te quería decir nah xes que me aburro. Uh... en mi cocina huele a pescado que apesta xD Hala, adios y buenas noches. El único tío de toda la wikia que no sabía lo que era el reto, PAA. 11:09 3 ago 2010 (UTC) Toma tu huevito Se siente bastante solo... XDDDD Archivo:Huevo_para_mikaa.gifnacera cuando tengas 2.531 ediciones. Mr.Arándano Se nota que te aburres Haha ¿Y tu eres boba? ¿Tu último novio? ¿Ayer, la fregona? ¿Hoy, la television? *Le quito el queso y me lo como, lo cáágo* El PAAchú administrador, PAA. 07:30 7 ago 2010 (UTC) Te comiste mi queso cagado Hahahá, los PAAchús siempre ganan. El PAAchú administrador, PAA. 07:57 7 ago 2010 (UTC) ... Lo que te voy a decir no va a hacer que tu vida peligre, ¿eh? *Te mato, te entierro viva sin que puedas revivir* El PAAchú administrador, PAA. 08:04 7 ago 2010 (UTC) El ataque rosa. Está todo rosa :S El PAAchú administrador, PAA. 08:09 7 ago 2010 (UTC) Siempre tocando las narices el rosa. Omgggg.... Muchas veces me apareció. El PAAchú administrador, PAA. 08:14 7 ago 2010 (UTC) ¡JUAJUAS,soy un kominawa! ¡Juasjuesjuisjuosjuus,te voy a decir la verdad!¡Soy un kominawa!*w*Oh yeah...Bueno,a lo que iba:Graché por la recomendación.De verdad,me encanta recibir mensajes(excepto lo insultantes).Por cierto,¿A cúal de las 3 pokénovelas que tengo así te refieres? Es que tengo un montón.Una cosiiiita más:Pronto(osea,o ahora o la semana q viene XD) pondré curiosidades sobre mí en mi pag. de usuario.No t lo pierdas si quieres saber más sobre mua.(Creo que ya te e aburrido bastanteX3) La que tiene missingNo fobia XD ¡Gracias ooootra vez! ¡Voy a seguir tu consejo y así lo haré!Y gracias también x el link.Creo q voy a ir bastante(unque mi madre ya está empezando con el "tienes que controlar el tiempo en el q tas en el ordenador...")Weno,cuando pueda entraré.X sierto:Yo tampoco sé en que d´ñia vivo.En serio XD. La que tiene missingNo fobia XD ¡Piku! ¡y gracias! te doy mi primera foto de un Piku (la preevolucion de Rapika Archivo:Rapika OCPA.png) y gracias por haberme apoyado estos dias xD aqui ta la foto Archivo:Piku_en_las_Ruinas.png espero que te guste ¡Atrapalos Ya! 17:26 10 ago 2010 (UTC) te aviso,como me dijiste He editado mi novela,salen unas parodias y referencias de vocaloid,a ver si te gusta n_n chirorilla que kere tenr amigos =3 20:41 10 ago 2010 (UTC) lo prometido es deuda jejejeje yo queria hacerte uno y aki lo tienes no es mucho pero algo es algo =)chirorilla que kere tenr amigos =3 11:42 11 ago 2010 (UTC) Archivo:Iaaa.jpg toma thumb|300px|rightno se si lo has visto pero como se que te gusta mucho kesha te enseño este video tan chulo chirorilla que kere tenr amigos =3 13:29 12 ago 2010 (UTC) ¿Eres TÚ? ¡Anda,tú eres Mika!¡Mi prima me ha hablado muy bien de tí!Dice que eres muy amable y que la ayudastes mucho.¿Podríamos ser amigas también?Mira lo que encontré en internet: Glaceon y froslass juntas.¿Te gusta? La chica froslass Archivo:Froslass_y_glaceon2.jpg Eeeeem...No Verás,es que yo apoyo el abilityshipping,el ikarishipping,el hoennshipping,el lightshipping .el isshushipping,el shigoshipping,el contrashipping y el psiqueshipping.=D La kiminowa pacífica Huevo :D tu huevo a nacido es un wurmple hembra!! Archivo:Wurmple_para_mika.gif ¿Tengo que responderte? Eres malísima, no puedes derrotar a Roco con un Piplup jkasjkasjkasjkas. Ahora me voy en * 3 * 2 * 1 ¡PAAso de peleas! 07:48 19 ago 2010 (UTC) Pero tu Rival... Con él no podías jkasjkasjkas y está chupao´. Me voy en * 3 * 2 * 1 * ¡PAAso de peleas! 07:56 19 ago 2010 (UTC) anti-spam mika,si no te importa¿me podrias pegar la placa anti-spam en la seccion de placas de mi user pliss? --[[User:Azelfito-345|''Piruru,el angol de Kerón]]'' ''Angol is powerArchivo:Keroro37b.gif 14:04 19 ago 2010 (UTC) Mika! Mira, es para ti por ser mi amiga =D Archivo:Huevo_de_Glaceon_para_mika.gif Espero que te guste, Nacerá en 24hrs =D [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|''' Bulbasaur98 ]] [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'''Necesitas algo?]] 18:59 19 ago 2010 (UTC) Yujuuuuuuuu Los PIIchus como tú tienen PIIcha xD ¡PAAso de peleas! 07:46 20 ago 2010 (UTC) Silcoon Wurmple evoluciono a silcoon... logico ._. Archivo:Silcoon_para_mika.gify мιleѕ de goтιтaѕ vιolan la gravedad 07:49 20 ago 2010 (UTC) tu beautifly espero que te guste me costo mucho :l Archivo:Beautifly_para_mika.gify мιleѕ de goтιтaѕ vιolan la gravedad 09:21 20 ago 2010 (UTC) La novela Pues ya sabes de que te hablo, me pones: Nombre: Cara: (ya sabes cuales son las condiciones, que ha de tener manos y ha de ser primera evo) Personalidad: Very importante Historia: Plis, escribela y no seas perezosa Firmita: Aunque se reconocer a mi prima Me lo dejas en la discu aki esta como no es una imagen de Mois,espero que sirva,si no,tengo como veinte mas para probar,jeje Archivo:2990712943_a6f293ce1a-18621519f8.jpg ¿Te importaría si... ...uso un página que tienes abandonada?Es esta...Pero es que me vino la inspiración para hacer un historia con ese nombre,pero como la página la creastes tú(creo,ponía que el último que editó eras tú),pues quería pedirte permiso.Por algo es tuya =D No soy pija >=3 Felicidades Mika! El huevo de Glaceon ya eclosionó: Archivo:Glaceon_para_mika.gif Toma es hembra xD [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|''' Bulbasaur98 ]] [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'''Necesitas algo?]] 20:07 22 ago 2010 (UTC) ¡Chúuuun! * Me voy en * 3 * 2 * 1 * Adios boba xD * Yo soy tu PAAdre PAArece que me quieres decir algo... 13:07 25 ago 2010 (UTC) Vuelve a infantil xD * Hola * En Discusión:¡Cuidado, nos invaden los locos! solo valen 7 Pokémon. * Has puesto 8 * Aprende a contar xD * Cambialo * O dime cual te quito * Bueno me voy lokaza en * 3 * 2 * 1 * Yo soy tu PAAdre PAArece que me quieres decir algo... 13:34 25 ago 2010 (UTC) tu huevo Archivo:Huevo_leafeon_para_mika.gify мιleѕ de goтιтaѕ vιolan la gravedad 15:03 26 ago 2010 (UTC) cloooooooooooon-himeeeeeee!!♥ *cloon-himee!!! recuerdas sto? тє кєяяє αѕтα єℓ ƒιηαl, тє αмαяє﻿ тσ∂α мι﻿﻿ νι∂α, тє α∂σяαяє αѕтα к ℓα мυєятє мє ѕєραяє ∂є тι... у﻿ αυη αѕι кєяяє мσяιя ¢σηтιgσ χк ησ ρυє∂σσ νινιιя ѕιη тιι...♥ pss ssii te cuerdaas de stoo siiempree te acordaras de kien lo escriibiioo sii?? n/////n te kiiero muxiiisiisiisiimoo m cloon-himee<3 мαη∂уу-¢нααη LαѕAραяιєη¢ιαѕEηgαñαη ♥ 11:06 27 ago 2010 (UTC) whii >////////////////< cloon-himee!!**te apretujo** nyaa me sonrojastee >/////////////////////////////////< мαη∂уу-¢нααη LαѕAραяιєη¢ιαѕEηgαñαη ♥ 11:14 27 ago 2010 (UTC) >///////////////////< mika no diiigas k dariias tuu vidaa x mii, mi vida novale tanto la pena cmo la tuya n//////n io si k dariia mi vida x tii. Dicen k de muxas deciiisiiones k tomamss en la viida de casii todas nos arrepentiims, ps de sta nunca me arrepentiiriia♥ мαη∂уу-¢нααη LαѕAραяιєη¢ιαѕEηgαñαη ♥ 11:32 27 ago 2010 (UTC) mika!!TT^TT **te abrasho llorando** as conseguiido k me ponga a llorar de alegria TT/////////////////////TT mika sin ti no seriia nada u//////////////////u amiigaas cmo tuu, son diifiiciles de encontrar, diiifiiciles de entender, i imposiiibles de olviiidar TT////////////////TT mika laa amiistad es un doon k se consiigue cn simpatiiia, peruu una amiiga cmoo tuu noo se consiigue cada dia TT/////////TT te kiiero tantoo >////////////////////////////////////////////////////< мαη∂уу-¢нααη LαѕAραяιєη¢ιαѕEηgαñαη ♥ 12:14 27 ago 2010 (UTC) amoor >W< nyaa llorare un dia o////////o cloon-hiime, no me cabe duda que merecí a mis enemigos, pero no creo haber merecido a alguien como tu, cada día me demuestras más quw quiero pasar mi vida siempre a tu lado, eres mi vida entera clon-hime *O* Un amigo es alguien que entiende nuestro pasado, cree en nuestro futuro y nos acepta hoy tal como somos. Un amigo es alguien con quien puedo ser sincero, con quien puedo pensar en voz alta♥ мαη∂уу-¢нααη LαѕAραяιєη¢ιαѕEηgαñαη ♥ 10:58 28 ago 2010 (UTC) >/////////////<♥ **te abrazo llorando** y llorar de felicidad no puedo??>/////////////////////////////////////////< Ama, perdona y olvida, porque hoy te lo dice una amiga pero mañana te lo dirá la vida ♥ Prefiero un minuto contigo a una eternidad sin ti ♥ Un amigo verdadero es alguien que cree en ti aunque tu hayas dejado de creer en ti mismo ♥ Un verdadero amigo es aquel que entra cuando todos los demás se van ♥ ¢ℓση-нιмє! >ω< ησ ρєηѕє ηυη¢α qυє ℓℓєgαяíα α qυєяєя тαηтσ α αℓgυιєη ¢σмσ тє qυιєяσ α тι, gяα¢ιáѕ ρσя ∂ємσѕтяαямє qυє ρυє∂σ ℓℓєgαя α αмαя♥ мαη∂уу-¢нααη LαѕAραяιєη¢ιαѕEηgαñαη ♥ 11:11 28 ago 2010 (UTC) tatatachan!♥ el sprite k te dije!!*O* espero k te guste^^ si te gusta alomejor si kiieres te ago el VS*-* Archivo:Samantha.png мαη∂уу-¢нααη LαѕAραяιєη¢ιαѕEηgαñαη ♥ 18:13 28 ago 2010 (UTC) 2º tatatachan!♥ whii termiine el VS *O* spero k te guste n///////////n Archivo:Samantha_VS.png мαη∂уу-¢нααη LαѕAραяιєη¢ιαѕEηgαñαη ♥ 19:09 28 ago 2010 (UTC) Buenu, mira Archivo:tuto_sprites.png y Archivo:VSMika.png sabras quien soy no? Los emoticones no pueden explicarlos xD Quieres ser mi amiga ?? es que como eimos pasado bueinos momentos .... di si o no Sangre Si / Globulos Rojo No 15:25 29 ago 2010 (UTC) Chat T_T Mika no me podre conectar al chat xq tiene "flash" y bueno ya te lo explicare cuando me pueda conectar al chat con el ordenador. Victoria3 ¡Loca Esquisofrenicaaaa! TT.TT *te abrazo igual* lo de loca esquisofrenica ya sabes de donde sale xDD y ya te dije que tambien te extraño en el xat y si planeo una nueva novela, y como es una PORQUERIA intentare irla mejorando poquito a porquito (note) xD y ya te dije que respeto las artesmarciales/karate/kung fu/lucha asi que primero le sacare los ojos y se los metere por la jeta al tio que se me hacerque antes de patearle los bajo :3 cuidate! xDDDD¡Entrena a tus Pokémon para ser los mejores amigos! 02:22 30 ago 2010 (UTC) Tienes razón, No estoy loco, me lo dijo la pared xD Yo te llamo como me da la gana porque es MI Reality y MIS tonterías y MI locura xD Yo soy tu PAAdre PAArece que me quieres decir algo... 14:10 30 ago 2010 (UTC) tienes ALGO de razon xD Seh, esta mejor de lo que esperaba, pero no se porque se me parece dar la impresion de trueno y esperanza xDDD = voy a editarla y mejorarla, gracias amiga xD(¡Entrena a tus Pokémon para ser los mejores amigos! 14:47 30 ago 2010 (UTC)) ¡¡Arriba Samantha/Mika!! ¡¡Arriba Mika!!¡¡Arriba Samntha!!*Con pompones y traje de animadora*¡¡Vamos Samantha!!¡¡Vamos Samantha!! Soy tu fan en OF.¡Votaré por tí!(Y me aseguraré PERSONALMENTE de que mi prima haga lo mismo >=D) La fan de Nicopri(O como as desvelado,Álvaro)xD Oki doki si,que gane el mejor,y trnaquila,aunque ganes tú,seguirás siendo una de mis mejores amigas,suerteeee,y que gane el mejor frieend Piruru´s Labo ≈ ¡Palkia es lo más! 11:26 2 sep 2010 (UTC) MIKAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! Trata de ponerte de acuerdo con Miku en la historia, porque me gustaría que fueran hermanas (H) Necesito que llenes esta ficha de este puesto y lo dejes en mi discuu. Recuerda entre mas claro y detallado sea será mejor. Nombre: Aquí debes poner un nombre completo. Puede ser dos nombres y dos apellido o como quieras. Trata de que sean originales y mejor si son extranjeros (H) (osea, puede ser japones, español, inglés, italiano, etc) Historia: Debes hacer una historia detallada de tu vida hasta los 14 años. Debes poner donde naciste, que ocurrió en tu vida hasta los 14, si tus padres, personas o otros factores te afectaron de alguna manera, etc. Descripción Psicologica: Aquí pon como eres. Se detallada pero no muy variada por ejemplo puedes usar esta manera de describir: Soy una chica seria, determinada y valiente y describes cada una de ellas. Imagen: Aquí pones una o dos imágenes de como eres. Máximo dos. Trata de que muestren su ropa habitual o puede que una sea una ropa habitual y otra especial. Una poder: Aquí puedes poner algún poder especial dependiento de que puesto escojas ok? Recuerda debe ser uno, ya que tendrás otras habilidades. Puesto: Puedes escoger entre bruja de la luz (esta tiene la habilidad de crear objetos con una energía luminosa para cada situación) o hada (Poderes de Luz, (osea, energia luminosa modificable, si esoges eso te explico. Nota: La habilida que te digo en el puesto es la que debes poner en el poder, aunque si quieres inventa algo. Y un objeto que siempre tengas Gracias!¡ ~ ¡La Sombrerera Loca!~ ~¿Tomamos el té? Pues ven aquí~ 22:00 4 sep 2010 (UTC) Bono suspendido El bono de Bono para todos los Realities de Operación ha sido suspendido porque lo he pensado y mejor sin bono xD. Yo soy tu PAAdre PAArece que me quieres decir algo... 09:03 5 sep 2010 (UTC) xDDDD lol mika xD are eso pero que mal que no te entra xD y gracias, hago lo posible en mis novelas xP ¡Entrena a tus Pokémon para ser los mejores amigos! 19:47 5 sep 2010 (UTC) Nyaaa aqui est la imagen de yo, tu y moni : Archivo:Mika_Yo_And_Moni.PNG ¿Q tal...? ¿Recuerdas que en el xat me dio inspiración para haser una historia?(Ya te dí el avance ^^)¿Q tal lamarla "Un amor extraño"?No sé,creo que le va.=P I´m in love xD WTF?!?!?!!!!!!! ¡Entrena a tus Pokémon para ser los mejores amigos! 14:35 6 sep 2010 (UTC)CONIO A LA VERGA como cebillo piensas que yo soy la novia de maurs?!?!?!!!!! No lo soy pija al ****!!!! Me hiciste escupir el malenhuevao desayuno!!!!me la vas a pagar por esa mika! Y cuantas veces debo decir que ni me gusta?!?!?! Conio!!!!! nop :3 Solo me habia asustado, no te preocupes no me enoje contigo xP, pero cuida tu lengua O.o¡Entrena a tus Pokémon para ser los mejores amigos! 15:01 6 sep 2010 (UTC) meep? Si... Se una o dos cosas *gota anime* ah y no me puedo poner al xat, estoy en el movil |||¡Entrena a tus Pokémon para ser los mejores amigos! 15:09 6 sep 2010 (UTC) wep? Te lo dire por msn o por el xat xD y ya me puse al msn y una cosa mas no te importaria pasarme el link del blog? Es que no lo encuentro -_- ¡Entrena a tus Pokémon para ser los mejores amigos! 15:23 6 sep 2010 (UTC) Aviso: 'Apartir del 7 de setiembre soldre estar inactiva por la escuela ;w; Lo mas probable es que tarde en responderos u_uU 'мιкα-¢нαη ¿αℓgσ qυє ¢σηтαямє? 16:44 6 sep 2010 (UTC) Waaa!!! Gracias Mika! Solo un detallito: Verás, hay un pequeño puntito blanco en la imagen...¿Sería mucha molestia que lo corrigieras? Si no puedes, no pasa nada, ¿vale? Por cierto, ¿qué programa usas para eso? --'ºNicopriº' 17:04 6 sep 2010 (UTC) x3 Es Archivo:Encabezado.png n.n Y tu placa te la dare cuando los pollos vuelen ¬w¬ el arтe eѕ algo qυe deвe мorιr para qυe podaмoѕ aprecιar тoda ѕυ вelleza '~''' 17:54 6 sep 2010 (UTC)'' BAKA PON EN PRACTICA LAS LEYES DE LA GRAVEDAD! XD Las cosas pesadas: No pueden volar aunque mas intenten xD Siempre caen y no se mantienen en el aire Akari Toumin ~ [[Usuario Discusión:Hikari kat|'The Last Yokai']] 18:10 6 sep 2010 (UTC) Lo logré! Resulta que la primera imagen que subiste estaba bien, la segunda era la que estaba mal. De modo que he vuelto a subir la primera. ¡Gracias por todo, Mika! --'ºNicopriº' 19:06 6 sep 2010 (UTC) Tu regalín =3 El regalo q t prometí en el xat: Archivo:Regalo_para_Mika.gif Lo prometido es deuda ^^ La fan de Nicopri xD Archivo:Red-and-Yellow-pokemon-special-manga-12613618-993-993.jpgtoma wapi por todos los favores que me as echo muchas gracias esto en agradecimiento [[User:Chiroro56|'☆✿HInata club☆✿☆']] [[Usuario discusión:Chiroro56|'the best frieeeend♪']] 20:26 7 sep 2010 (UTC) toma Archivo:Red-and-Yellow-pokemon-special-manga-12613618-993-993.jpgtoma wapi por todos los favores que me as echo muchas gracias esto en agradecimiento [[User:Chiroro56|'☆✿HInata club☆✿☆']] [[Usuario discusión:Chiroro56|'the best frieeeend♪']] 20:26 7 sep 2010 (UTC) Mika!! >=3 xiqiititaa!! ehmm buuueno t acordás una novela míia del regreso d los elementos? voy a hacer una nueva pero en esa miismaaa páginaa (tengo q redireccionarlo, no le hagas caso al título) i qeríia q ver si t inscribías =3 plz! es q necesiitoo q se inscriban lo + prontoo posiiblee i buueno, t podés inscriibir como mi mejor amiiga o hadaa... (d preferencia lo primero, es lo q + necesiito) buueno elegí el puesto q qieras i si no qerés inscribirte, no pasaa nada sólo qería preguntarte i esta es la novela Discusión:El Regreso De Los Elementos leé bien las instrucciones plz (si es q t vas a inscribir, obvio)! graciias! By ~ 'єν¡ℓ αηgєℓ ♥' 00:12 8 sep 2010 (UTC) Mika!! <3 TwT t voy a extrañar muchooo!! єν¡ℓ]] αηgєℓ ♥' 15:09 8 sep 2010 (UTC) no ace faaaltaa no ace falta q me agas ningun regalo , conque te aya gustado el mio me vasta jejejeje thumb|300px|right espero que te guste este video m creo q ya lo as visto pero seguro que si lo ves dos veces no pasara nada XDXDXDXD. [[User:Chiroro56|'☆✿HInata club☆✿☆']] [[Usuario discusión:Chiroro56|'the best frieeeend♪']] 08:10 9 sep 2010 (UTC) yupiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii mikaaaa!!!! has ganado OF felicidadeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees,si no quieres compartir el premio como dice en OF,no pasa nada eh? bueno,byee ganadoraaaaaaa n_n [[User:Azelfito-345|'Piruru Corporación ]]-[[Usuario discusión:Azelfito-345|¡No rechacéis a Rotom!]] 09:27 9 sep 2010 (UTC) Woola Archivo:Cara de Cyndaquil.png Oye, ¿te importa que me haya basado en la placa de Pokecomedia para hacer varias placas? (Entre muchas la de tu victoria de OF) Mika: Anda, vuelve a tu jaula... Archivo:Cara de Cyndaquil.png NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (¿Me dejas?) Yo soy tu PAAdre PAArece que me quieres decir algo... 09:40 9 sep 2010 (UTC) Tu plaquitaaaa Veamos, es esta... No uso lo de nowiki, porque no puedo escribir bien, así que para ver el código sale a editar y Fuente. --Yo soy tu PAAdre PAArece que me quieres decir algo... 10:01 9 sep 2010 (UTC) hola te gustaria salir en mi nueva historia viaje por el mundo si quieres http://es.pokeespectaculos.wikia.com/wiki/%60viaje_por_el_mundo%C2%B4 enviame el esprite y los pokemon de la nueva tenporada que quiaras tener Maya10 11:51 9 sep 2010 (UTC)maya10 El egg! Mira como me quedo :D Archivo:Ralts_egg.png [[Usuario:Jarf1998|'''Julio the chikorita fan x3 ~]] •''' [[Usuario Discusión:Jarf1998|Me buscas?''']]. 15:34 9 sep 2010 (UTC) que bien esos seran entonces una pregunta que quieres ser cordinadora o entrenadora Maya10 18:16 9 sep 2010 (UTC)maya10 qieres hacer una wiki conmigo di melo quiero hacerla sobre la quinta generacion pero con algien por ejemplo tu Maya10 11:13 10 sep 2010 (UTC)maya10 te gustariaArchivo:EP583_Maya.png olaa olaa, muchas gracias por ofrecerte a ayudarme, si necesito algo ya t preguntaré y sí me encataría que feuramos amigas!!Anabelll- Cynda 11:39 11 sep 2010 (UTC)